Try Again And Again
by tmntyyh
Summary: Cloud loses it during a fight and his opponent will never be the same. READ THE WARNINGS INSIDE FIRST! ...I am not responsible for your reactions.


Title: Try Again and Again.

Summary: Cloud loses it during a fight and his opponent will never be the same.

Warnings: Oh, where to begin... Oh, I know: CANNIBALISM! Also: blood, gore (naturally), swearing, morbidity, graphic darkness, Death (it deserves a capital "D," trust me), disturbing thoughts, etc., etc.

Note: The idea for this came from a morbid anniversary this month and a song on repeat for the last few days. ...Nonstop.

Note: If you can tell me what quote was from a 2K Marin game and who said it, you get a story in your honor. (You get to choose the pairing and genre - aren't you lucky.)

* * *

Ragged gasps racked his chest as he glared at the figure in front of him with vibrant blue eyes. How the lanky Turk had gotten the upper-hand in their fight slipped his mind as he tightened his grip around the handle on his sword. The leather of his gloves creaked as the Turk smirked lazily at him.

"Tired, yo? You can always give up," Reno sneered as he winked at the blonde. "Promise to make it worth your while."

"Never," Cloud hissed before lunging at the redhead, stumbling as pain stretched across his chest. Looking down with shocked, hazy eyes, he easily spot the torn cloth in the center of the radiating pain. Blood spilled from the small wound as his sword slipped from relaxing fingers. "You...cheater..." he hissed as he looked at Reno with contempt.

"Not me, yo," Reno said with a shrug. "Thank Bossman for that one. Such a pity, too," he mused as he watched the blonde sink to his knees. "Really wanted to see what you could do with that mouth of yours, yo. Bet you suck cock like a god, Chocobo-Head." He chuckled at the weak glare he received as the blonde tried to stem the crimson liquid that spilled from his chest. "Don't give me that look, yo. I wanted to take you alive, seems Bossman has other thoughts.."

Groaning slightly, teeth grit together as he rose to his feet. "F-fuck you."

"I was planning on it," Reno said with a smirk, tapping his EMR against his shoulder. He slowly walked closer, hips swaggering as he licked his lips slowly.

Cloud sneered at the Turk as he suddenly lunged forward, swinging his Buster sword at the Turk, who ducked under the swing. Snarling, the blonde continued to viciously swing the large weapon, eyes flickering between clear blue and feline green. A dangerous smirk curled out across his lips when his blade saw purchase into the Turk's stomach. Aquamarine eyes widened at the sudden pain in his chest as he cranked up his EMR before sending a shock through the blonde's body.

Blue eyes snapped to green as he pulled the blade free before suddenly slashing the blade across the bleeding, lanky man's chest. The sharp blade easily sunk into the flesh, cutting through the flesh and sliding effortlessly between the ribs, lodging into the vertebrae of the redhead's spine. Sneering, he tore the blade free with renewed strength. Knocking the taller man onto his back, he stood over the dying Turk, chuckling darkly as he looked at the man.

Finish him, his mind screamed before he lifted the large blade over his head, uncaring when a new bullet tore through his chest. "Bye, bye," he murmured before bringing the blade down sharply, the heavy blade cutting through Reno's head vertically. Blood gushed from the wound as the blonde chuckled. Pulling the weighty blade from the gaping wound, Cloud took a step back. Smirking darkly, he laughed louder as he lifted the blade, bringing it down over and over again; desecrating the inert corpse as he continued to hack away at the remains.

Growling softly, he plunged the sword into the redhead's chest before dropping to his knees beside the fallen man. Gloved fingers sunk into the still warm flesh as he gripped the slashed flesh and cloth, pulling it away with a rough jerk, revealing gaping organ and a pool of blood in the center of his chest. Smirking, he took hold of the redheads ribs before pulling them out of the way with sickening cracks. Tossing the bloody, muscle-coated bones to the side, the blonde looked down viscerally into the open chasm of flesh and bones. Gloved hands tore away at the organs, tossing them aside with apathy.

Leather-clad fingers tightened around the still heart as green irises looked on fondly. Taking his other hand, he gripped the arteries and anything he could find holding the perforated organ in place. Pulling the soft tissue apart with his hands, the warrior rolled the organ around in his blood-soaked hands. Raising shakily to his feet, the pale blood trembled with both blood loss and bliss. Holding the organ to his face, he sunk his bloody teeth into the still warm tissue as he tore out a piece with his teeth. Chewing on the fleshy tissue, he tossed the organ up and down in his hand as one would do with an apple.

Walking over to the redhead's face, he smirked at the unseeing eyes that stared at him. Lifting his foot, he stomped down on the skull, smirking at the crack that emitted from the open bones and bloody pieces of the Turk's brain clung desperately to the heel of his boot. Taking another bite from the organ in his hand, he heaved his Buster sword out of the fallen cadaver, watching coldly as the blood engulfed the dying grass beneath his feet and the hacked creature lying on the ground. Grinding the soft, yet fibrously textured meat between his teeth, he slid the bloody weapon onto his back before turning to look where Tseng stood, feline-green orbs stared into the horrified man's soul as the blonde smirked, blood smeared across his face and coating his teeth as his eyes bore into the other Turk's soul.

The blonde began to walk towards the Wutainan man, appearing strong enough so that the gaping wounds to his body did not affect him. "Who watches over sleeping angels?" Cloud said with a deranged smirk as he took another bite from the heart in his hand. Smirking darkly as he ran towards the armed Turk, he replied to his own question, "I do, I do..."

* * *

Review to let me know what you thought. This is staying up regardless because I like it.


End file.
